


First Meetings

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender Castiel, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a long day and is forced to go down to the Roadhouse where he meets the new bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Linden!

Bobby’s Car Shop was as busy as hell today. It was like everyone had some kind of car issues that they waited till the last minute to take care of. And out of the blue, Ash decides to get “sick”. Dean admits that it wasn’t his fault that he got sick but he could have taken the stupid flu shot. Nearing the end of the day, Benny walks by Dean’s office and sees the burnt out expression on his face. 

“Brother, you need to go let out some steam.” Benny states as he leans against the door entry. 

“I wish I could, I have a bunch of paperwork to go through.” Dean sighs. “The customer from last month decided to sue us.” 

“Is it that son of a bitch, Crowley?” Benny growls. 

“Yep.” Dean bangs his head on his desk. “It isn’t even our fault. He’s the one who crashed his car.” 

“Okay, buddy.” Benny grabs Dean’s leather jacket and tosses it to him. “We’re going to the Roadhouse. You can finish the paperwork tomorrow.” 

“I’m fine.” Dean whines. 

“The hell you are.” Benny grabs Dean’s shoulders and hoists him up. “Come on.” 

“Fine.” He grumbles. 

*** 

The Roadhouse was painfully busy for a Wednesday night. But it was only 6 pm, the place might pick up after everyone gets off of work. Jo was serving two big biker dudes on the other side and she waves to both of them. Benny sits down on the stool next to him and taps on the counter. 

“Is everything okay?” Dean asks. 

“Just hungry.” Benny smiles. “I haven’t had lunch.” 

“Jo should be over in a sec.” 

“They really need to get another server.” Benny fidgets. 

“I think Ellen was talking about interviewing new bartenders.” Dean shrugs. “I don’t know if they hired one.” 

“They hired one.” A rich voice says from the side of the bar. 

Dean sucks in a sharp breathe at the sight of the new bartender. His eyes looked like ice but there was a kindness behind them. His hair looked like he just had some super kinky sex and showed up to work. His lips looks chapped but there is a nice light pink that Dean just wants to test to see if they are soft. 

“My name is Cas, I’ll be your server today.” Cas starts off. 

“Boy, we aren’t a 5 star restaurant. Just a bar. You don’t have to do that.” Ellen yells from the back. 

“Sorry, Ellen.” Cas apologizes. 

“I’ll have a beer, off the tap, and the bacon hamburger with sweet potato fries.” Benny smiles. 

“And what would you like?” Cas turns to Dean. 

“You.” Dean blurts out. Cas’s eyes widen. 

Benny coughs and Dean sports a bright blush. 

“I-I mean I’ll just have whiskey on the rocks.” Dean mumbles. 

Cas turns away to make the drinks and Dean groans into his hands. 

“Brother, you’ve got it bad.” Benny smirks. 

“Shut up.” He snaps back. 

Benny’s phone starts buzzing. 

“Damn, Andrea needs me.” Benny grunts. “You gonna be okay alone?” 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Dean fakes disappointment. “Obviously your wife is more important than your best friend and ex-boyfriend.” 

“Dean, I know you like wearing silk panties in bed.” Benny rolls his eyes. “You should know I could tell Andrea this and she would never let it go.” 

“Oh God no. Just go.” Dean pushes Benny off the stool. 

“Hey, Cas?” Benny calls. “Can you pack my burger and beer for me?” 

“Sure.” He comes grabs a take out box and a bag and puts everything in and gives it to Benny. “Have a nice day.”   
Benny slides the money to him and walks out the door. Cas slides over the glass of whiskey to Dean and leans over on the counter top. 

“You know, your friend needs to learn how to whisper.” He says in a hushed tone. 

“What?” Dean startles. 

“Silk panties?” Cas raises an eyebrow. 

Dean cries out a sound of embarrassment and swallows down the glass of whiskey. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Cas smiles. “It’s kind of hot.” 

Dean looks up at Cas in shock. He was flirting with him. Dean was not prepared for that. He had some Winchester pride to live up too. 

“Well—“ Dean is about to say. 

“Castiel. What are you still here? Your shift ended like 10 minutes ago. You were supposed to serve these to and leave.” Ellen comes out from the back. “You aren’t going to be paid overtime, boy.” 

“I was just leaving.” Cas said. 

“No he wasn’t.” Jo interjects. “He was flirting with Dean.” 

Cas ducks his head and hides the blush that was developing. Dean grins and takes out a couple of bills. 

“Why don’t we go for a walk?” He suggests as he places the bills on the counter. 

“Okay.” Cas agrees but pushes the bills back into Dean’s hands. “I already paid for it.” 

“Did you buy me a drink without asking?” Dean asks. “That’s is first.” 

“You two boys get out of here if you aren’t going to buy anything.” Ellen says. 

“Sure thing, Ellen.” Dean grabs Cas’s hand and leads him around the counter. 

They step outside to the warm air and Dean is about to let go of Cas’s hand when Cas’s grip tightens. 

“You know, Dean. You didn’t really introduce yourself.” Cas asks. 

“Right.” Dean pulls Cas along the sidewalk. “ Well, the name is Dean Winchester. I’m a car mechanic and I like pie.” 

“There is a pie place down the road that opened last week.” He suggests. 

“Why did I not know of this place?” Dean asked. “Let’s go, Cas. No time to wait.” 

They enter the store, which was completely empty other than the owner behind the counter. Cas orders two apple cinnamon pie slices and they both sit down at a booth. 

Dean twiddles with his fingers before moving from his side of the booth to Cas’s. 

“I haven’t seen you around here before.” He says. 

“I used to work on the other side of town for my parents but then I decided that business is not what I want to do.” Cas explains. “So I got cut off when I joined the culinary school here. That’s why I have the bartender job at the Roadhouse.” 

“Huh. They cut you off because you want to follow your dreams?” Dean scrunches his eyebrows. Cas shrugs and looks down. 

Dean felt bad for him. Such a pretty face shouldn’t go through this. 

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I’m glad that they did. Or else you wouldn’t have that job and we wouldn’t have met.” Dean leans into him. 

Cas grins, “Yeah. I guess so.” 

“Guess so?” Dean teases. 

“Know so.” Cas leans in and places a kiss on Dean’s cheek. 

“Crap.” 

“What?” Cas asks in panic. 

“You’re lips are soft as I thought they were.” Dean captures Cas’s lips with his own to feel the softness of his lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/)


End file.
